Look At Me
by Noxentra
Summary: Suis-je l'image de tes espoirs et de tes tragédies. Regarde-moi simplement. Vais-je jamais être plus qu'un simple souvenir ?


Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire. Juste quelques lignes qui racontent l'histoire de Stiles Stilinski et Spencer Hastings. Ce n'est pas super bien écrit, je suis plus à l'aise avec les images que les mots. Oh, je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe non plus.

Elle s'appelait Spencer Hastings. Je ne savais pas grand-chose d'elle, malgré nos deux années dans le même lycée. Elle était concentrée et travaillait beaucoup sur chaque cours. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et préférait passer ses journées à la bibliothèque pour rentrer directement chez elle. Elle était brune, un peu trop mince et ne parlait presque pas. C'était les seules choses que je pouvais dire à propos de Spencer. Elle était jolie, peut être fade. Naturelle. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir entendu une fois le réel son de sa voix. Je n'avais jamais fait le pas non plus pour le connaître. Je savais juste que c'était Spencer Hastings. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, comme on ne faisait pas attention aux autres non plus. Puis j'avais atterri à Eichen, là où on enferme les malades mentaux. Ceux dont on ne veut plus parce que, c'est fatigant de s'occuper d'eux. Mon père n'avait pas eu son choix, je voulais être ici, être sûr que je sois soigné parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'être réveillé la nuit par mes propres hurlements. Terreur nocturne qu'ils appellent ça. Moi, j'aurai plutôt dit des souvenirs qui vous bouffent. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir un de ses amis mourir sous vos yeux. Mais pourquoi pas ?

Spencer est arrivée deux jours après, ou alors elle était déjà et je n'avais pas fait attention. Comme au lycée. Elle avait ses mains bandées, la lèvre abîmée et ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés formaient une crinière indomptable au tour de son visage creux. Nous étions à la même réunion, qui avait lieu tous les jours pour montrer notre évolution. Que notre mal se calme. Elle avait ses yeux dans le vide, absente.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous félicitons Spencer qui passe à la dernière étape. Elle passe donc aux étages inférieurs et sera parmi certains d'entre vous, sourit le thérapeute en tapant dans ses mains pour applaudir la patiente, je suis contente de toi Spencer

Nous nous mîmes tous à applaudir. Certains avec intérêt d'autres par pur réflexe. Certains voulaient vraiment sortir d'ici. Abandonner leur démon pour enfin vivre comme tout le monde. D'autres savaient qu'ils reviendraient ici un jour ou l'autre, et y finiraient leur jour. Ça n'était pas mon cas. J'étais un élément « positif », répondant parfaitement aux traitements. Je voulais retrouver mon père et nos parties de pêche le dimanche. Participer à ses enquêtes malgré son regard sévère. Continuer à m'entraîner à la Crosse bien que je sois pitoyable. Retrouver mes amis. Vivre. 

Spencer sourit légèrement et bougea la tête pour nous remercier. Je ne savais pas vraiment si elle souhaitait s'en sortir et j'étais agacé de voir que je n'avais jamais fait attention à elle. Connaître son histoire, pourquoi elle était arrivée là alors que tout semblait lui réussir.  
\- La prochaine réunion aura lieu demain à 16h, n'oubliez pas de venir accompagner de l'un de vos proches, c'est important pour la dernière étape !

Le thérapeute sourit une dernière fois et se leva en même temps que d'autres pour sortir de la pièce. Je suivis Spencer du regard et la vie resserrer ses bras autour de son corps trop maigre pour s'évaporer. C'était triste à dire, mais je me déculpabilisais en voyant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, ici aussi. En allant dans ma chambre, je passais devant l'accueil et croisa les yeux bleus d'une jolie blonde. Hanna. C'était la seule, à ma connaissance, qui était toujours avec Spencer. Son exact opposé, blonde les cheveux court, toujours des couleurs vives et très maladroite. Elle me sourit gentiment, me reconnaissant et m'adressa un signe de la main. Je lui rendis son signe et continuai dans ma direction jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'arrête de lui-même pour entendre un son mélodieux. Bien que je n'y connaisse absolument rien n'en musique, l'air était assez triste et en ouvrant la porte de la salle commune, je vis que le piano était utilisé. Je reconnus Spencer dans son peignoir trop large pour elle et la fixer sans savoir trop quoi faire.

Spencer Hastings ! _s'écria une voix féminine_

Dans un tourbillonnement jaune vif, Hanna Marin me poussa légèrement pour aller à la rencontre de son amie. Cette dernière se retourna et un franc sourire s'afficha sur son visage, dévoilant des dents blanches. Sa coupure à la lèvre ne sembla pas la gêner quand elle embrassa franchement Hanna sur la joue. Son regard croisa le mien et gêné, je me grattais la nuque pour aller m'asseoir et feuilletais un magazine sur l'anatomie féminine. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque le regard d'une infirmière sembla insister sur mon magazine que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lire, m'occupant uniquement des deux jeunes filles. Je me retrouvais comme un con, essayant de comprendre pourquoi les filles avaient leur règle tous les mois.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais validé ta dernière étape ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! Tes parents vont être heureux de l'entendre ! Le sourire d'Hanna contrasta avec celui de Spencer qui s'affaissa lorsqu'Hanna avaient parlé de ses géniteurs. Tu vas bientôt sortir !

\- Ne leur dis rien, je préfère leur annoncer moi-même. Spencer essaya de sourire, mais Hanna n'était pas dupe. Malgré ses airs de poupée sortit d'un magazine, Hanna semblait vraiment atteinte par l'état de Spencer et elle hocha la tête tristement.

Si tu avances vite, tu pourras être là pour l'anniversaire.

Je n'irai pas. Tu le sais, ils le savent. Tous. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

La blonde n'insista pas et sortit de son sac quelques livres et des bonbons. Spencer laissa un rire s'échapper et ouvrit les bonbons pour en prendre un directement. Hanna piocha à son tour et elles commencèrent toutes deux à discuter de je ne sais quoi. Le magazine qui me servait d'alibi pour ne pas les épier me fut arracher des mains et le regard sévère de l'infirmière me fit comprendre que j'étais grillé.

Stiles Stilinski ! Si vous souhaitez tant apprendre de l'anatomie, commencez par celle masculine et cesser d'épier ces deux jeunes filles !

Je crois que mes oreilles étaient en train de rougir quand je sentis ces dernières chauffer d'un coup. Je sortis en vitesse de la salle en sentant le regard de Spencer sur mon chemin et me contenta de filer dans ma chambre. Les cours reprenaient dans deux semaines. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons sortis tous les deux et reprendrons notre vie en main.

La nuit filait déjà très vite et je me retournais dans cesse dans mon lit. Pas par peur de m'endormir cette fois, mais parce que le visage tuméfié de Spencer me hantait un peu. C'était pathétique. Une fille que je connaissais du lycée me perturbait le crâne parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait eu pour être ici. Il en fallait peu pour perturbait mes nuits. La curiosité pouvait rendre malade, je m'en rendis compte quand le jour se leva et que je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi.

C'est devant mon bol de lait que je commençais à ressentir la fatigue. Voulant m'accorder une petite pause de trois minutes de sommeil, je posai ma joue droite contre la paume de ma main et fermai les yeux. Je ne sais pas si j'étais resté là comme ça longtemps, mais la chaise en face de moi racla le sol et je sentis un filet de base quitter ma bouche pour s'étaler sur mon menton. Ouvrant les yeux brusquement, je vis une serviette tendue devant mon visage et la pris pour découvrir Spencer devant moi, me fixant de ses grands yeux marron.

Merci

\- Je suppose que c'est humiliant pour tout le monde de se découvrir endormis et bavant. Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'humour, mais je décidais de m'essuyer en silence.

\- Tu me reconnais ? Demandais-je en ayant finis d'essuyer la bave et mon ego de mâle.

\- Hanna m'a dit que tu étais du lycée. Je ne pensais que je trouverai un « collègue » ici. Le monde est petit. Elle essayait de faire de l'humour, je le voyais bien, mais son sourire inexistant ne m'aida pas beaucoup pour la déchiffrer.

\- Nous sommes à Beacon Hills, fis-je comme pour expliquer que tout le monde se rencontrait dans cette ville. Désolée pour hier, je suppose que je me suis grillé, tout seul, en vous observant.

\- C'était déplacé… Mais Hanna dit que j'agis excessivement. Tout le monde cherche à connaître les histoires des autres. Alors…Stiles, si tu souhaites savoir, demande juste.

J'allais répondre quand elle se leva et me laissa tout seul. Mon bol de lait et moi.


End file.
